


Tornadoes

by GalaxyRaven



Series: Tornadoes [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyRaven/pseuds/GalaxyRaven
Summary: Fear is a very natural thing, and though Keith hates to admit it, he’s afraid. Afraid of the wind and the rain...
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Tornadoes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699306
Kudos: 30





	Tornadoes

**Author's Note:**

> So I usually have someone proofread everything I write before I post it (which is why I update so infrequently on my multiple chapter story), but for this I just proofread it myself. Since I am somewhat human, I may have missed some mistakes. If ya see any, just leave a comment of it and I’ll fix it. Thanks y’all!

The sirens were screaming, quickly being drowned out by the sound of wind. Keith was huddled into Lance’s chest, crying quietly. He hated to admit it, but he was terrified. Lance had his arms wrapped around him, rubbing his back. How could he stay so _calm_?

They were sitting in Keith’s closet. It was the safest spot in the house, far from any windows or mirrors. It was small and cramped, but that wasn’t much of an issue. It was also really warm, which was nice.

Lance had one earbud in, listening to a live weather broadcast, keeping track of where the tornadoes were. Keith could tell he was worried about the internet going out and them being left with no information. Keith could just barely hear the man’s voice as he spoke about heavy rain and wind. If Keith was being honest, it did not help with his anxiety.

Suddenly there was a crash from somewhere outside the house. The lights in the closet flickered and then went out. Keith couldn’t hear the man talking anymore.

_No no no..._

The power was out, the internet was out, and something was coming. Some raging, whirling, tearing monster. Keith couldn’t help it. He started crying. He was sobbing into Lance’s chest. He couldn’t help it. He was just so _scared_.

They stayed like that for hours. Keith crying and Lance trying to comfort him.

Eventually, the wind outside grew quiet. The sirens stopped blaring. All they could hear was the quiet tip tapping of rain. Lance hesitated, before wiggling out from under Keith and laying his boyfriend’s head down on one of the pillows they brought in. Then, he walked out of the closet.

Keith waited in darkness and silence. Sleep pulled at his body. He was tired, so so tired, but he didn’t give in.

Finally, Lance returned. He had a few flashlights and some more blankets. He settled down next to Keith, throwing a blanket over them.

“The tornadoes have long passed us, it’s ok”, he murmured, pulling Keith to his chest again, “You’re ok. You’re safe”.

Keith nodded, snuggling into Lance’s warmth, before finally giving in to sleep.

The storms were gone.

Everything was fine.

He was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I ran this work through google translate so if you’re curious to see how that turned out...


End file.
